


His Light, His Love

by onlyinyourdreams77



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-19
Updated: 2014-06-19
Packaged: 2018-02-05 08:19:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 61
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1811659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onlyinyourdreams77/pseuds/onlyinyourdreams77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A poem about Rumbelle</p><p> </p><p>
  <a href="http://s1243.photobucket.com/user/crazykat77/media/My%20Banners/PicMonkeyCollage_zpsukpvkd8p.png.html"></a>
  <img/>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Light, His Love

6/19/2014

9:30am

 

**"His Light, His Love"**

 

Power he yields

Power he molds

Power he controls

But what is more powerful?

True Love Kiss

 

He feared love

He feared her feelings

Undeserving and unwanted

Those were his constant thoughts

Until she showed him a different path.

 

His light

His love

And now his wife

Until death do them part.


End file.
